Ketika
by shinkane von einzbern
Summary: Ketika hari itu datang … Sebuah renungan./SasuSaku/Islamic Fict/AU
.

.

 _Dan aku akan bertanya padamu._

 _Ketika hari itu datang, masih bisakah kau tersenyum?_

 _Masih bisakah kau tertawa gembira?_

 _Sementara semua orang akan meninggalkanmu._

 _Dalam ruang sepi, hawa dingin yang menusuk._

 _Kau akan menghadap Rabb-mu._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Ketika**

naruto©masashi kishimoto

SasuSaku - Islamic Content - AU - OOC

.

.

.

.

.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Sakura menatap marah pria yang berdiri dihadapannya. Pakaiannya yang terbuka membuatnya merasakan dinginnya AC di kamar mereka. Sasuke yang tak bergeming dari tempatnya menatap Sakura tegas. Sorot matanya yang tajam membuat Sakura sedikit bergidik ngeri. Namun dengan alasan tak mau kalah, ia pun tak kalah tajamnya menatap Sasuke yang merupakan suaminya sendiri.

"Ganti!" perintah Sasuke tegas. Sakura mengabaikan ucapan Sasuke dan malah mengambil tasnya, lalu beranjak meninggalkan pria itu. Sasuke geram setengah mati melihat tingkah sang istri yang seperti tak menghormatinya sebagai suami. Wanita itu melawan dirinya.

Pria itu pun mengejar Sakura yang masih berada di ruang tengah. Tangannya meraih pergelangan tangan Sakura hingga wanita itu menoleh padanya. Dirinya menatap tajam wanita itu, dari atas sampai bawah. Rambut wanita itu tergerai. Gaun berwarna merah yang dikenakannya begitu terbuka hingga menampakkan kulit putihnya.

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke. Tapi aku tidak bisa menurutimu. Aku akan tetap berpakaian seperti ini. Ini gayaku, Sasuke. Jadi … aku mohon … jangan paksa aku …," ucap Sakura penuh permohonan. Tatapan matanya melembut. Sasuke melepaskan pergelangan tangan wanita itu dan menatapnya lurus.

Tatapan mata istrinya yang penuh permohonan membuatnya tak tega sekaligus sedih. Ia merasa gagal sebagai suami. Ia merasa gagal mendidik sang istri untuk menjadi seorang yang lebih baik. Padahal ia sudah berjanji untuk mengubah cara berpakaian Sakura. Namun nyatanya, ini jauh lebih sulit dari yang ia bayangkan.

"Maafkan aku juga, Sakura." Sasuke terlihat menyesal. Sakura tersenyum lembut. "… aku tidak akan pernah mengijinkanmu keluar rumah dengan pakaian seperti itu!" lanjut Sasuke dengan nada tegas tak bisa dibantah. Senyuman Sakura luntur seketika. Ekspresinya berubah kecewa.

"Kau menyebalkan, Sasuke!" bentak Sakura sambil berlari menuju kamarnya. Sasuke mendesah pelan. Ia beristighfar. Dan setetes airmata jatuh begitu saja dari matanya.

 _Maafkan aku, Ya Allah. Maaf karena telah gagal mendidik istriku._

…

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti, Ino. Sasuke itu sangat menyebalkan, kau tau?" curhat Sakura melalui telepon dengan sahabatnya. Dirinya duduk bersandar di ranjang. Pakaiannya masih tak berubah. Ia enggan mengganti pakaian yang baru saja dibelinya itu. Niatnya itu dia ingin memperlihatkannya pada Ino. Tapi Sasuke malah melarangnya keluar rumah.

 _"Memangnya kenapa lagi?"_ tanya Ino penuh perhatian. Sakura menghela napasnya.

"Dia melarangku memakai gaun yang kubeli kemarin. Dia bahkan melarangku keluar rumah dengan pakaian terbuka," jawab Sakura sedih.

 _"Bukannya itu bagus? Jadi kau tidak perlu pamer kulit putihmu itu,"_ jawab Ino dengan nada sarkastik. Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Bukannya membantu, sahabatnya itu malah membuatnya sebal.

"Ish. Kau ini bukannya menghiburku."

 _"Memangnya kenapa, Sakura? Aku benar, kan? Lagipula, yang punya hak untuk melihat tubuhmu itu cuma suamimu. Bukan laki-laki lain di luar sana yang tidak punya hubungan apa-apa denganmu,"_ balas Ino. Sakura langsung menegakkan tubuhnya. Ia terdiam mendengar kata-kata Ino. Otaknya berpikir. Memang benar, sih apa yang Ino bilang. Tapi kan tetap saja. Batin Sakura berontak karenanya.

 _"Sakura? Kau masih di sana?"_ Tersadar, Sakura langsung menjawab 'iya". Namun setelahnya ia kembali terdiam.

" _Sakura, suamimu itu hanya ingin menyelamatkanmu dari siksa api neraka. Dia memiliki kewajiban untuk membimbingmu ke jalan yang benar,"_ jeda sejenak, Sakura tak bergeming sama sekali. _"Suamimu itu nantinya akan dimintai pertanggungjawaban atas apa yang dilakukannya selama ini. Apa ia bisa mendidik istrinya atau tidak? Jika tidak, ia bisa ikut terseret ke dalam neraka."_

Tanpa sadar, airmata Sakura menetes perlahan. Ia teringat akan Sasuke. Ia begitu mencintai Sasuke. Bahkan ia sanggup mengorbankan nyawanya demi Sasuke. Namun yang ia lakukan justru melawan Sasuke. Ia membuat pria itu marah.

 _"Kau mencintai suamimu, kan?"_ tanya Ino tak dijawab. Namun Ino yakin Sakura mendengarkannya. _"Bukankah dulu kau pernah bilang padaku kalau kau ingin bersama dengan suamimu di surga nantinya?"_ Sakura menangis. Ia terisak pelan.

 _"Kalau kau mencintaimu, turutilah perkataannya, Sakura. Selama hal itu baik dan tidak melanggar aturan agama, turutilah. Kau istrinya. Dan kau wajib patuh pada suamimu,"_ lanjut Ino. Sakura semakin terisak hingga tanpa sadar ponselnya terlepas dari genggamannya. Ino yang berada di seberang sana tak mengatakan apapun. Dirinya lantas memutuskan sambungan telepon mereka.

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke. Maaf. Aku minta maaf."

…

"Sakura?" Suara Sasuke membuat wanita itu mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap pria itu. Matanya sembab. Sasuke langsung mendekati wanita itu dengan tatapan khawatir. Namun Sakura langsung memeluk Sasuke, erat. Sasuke yang bingung dengan kondisi istrinya hanya balas memeluk.

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke. Aku tidak bisa menjadi istri yang baik untukmu. Aku minta maaf," lirih Sakura sambil menahan tangis. Sasuke mengusap punggungnya lembut, memberikan Sakura kehangatan.

"Kau hanya belum Sakura. Bukan tidak bisa. Dan aku minta maaf karena sudah membentakmu tadi," balas Sasuke lembut. Pria itu melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Sakura. Ia mengusap perlahan airmata Sakura. Kemudian mengecup kening wanita itu penuh cinta. Namun airmata Sakura malah menetes. Rasa bersalah yang besar menyelimuti hatinya.

Suaminya itu adalah suami terbaik yang dikirimkan Allah untuknya. Seharusnya ia menyadari itu. Seharusnya ia membahagiakan suaminya itu.

"Sasuke …."

"Hmm?"

"Maukah kau membimbingku sekali lagi?" Sakura bertanya malu-malu sambil menyembunyikan raut wajahnya yang sedikit merona. Sasuke terkejut sesaat. Lalu sebuah senyuman terkembang di wajahnya.

"Alhamdulillah. Aku akan selalu membimbingmu, Sakura." Pria itu pun langsung mendapat pelukan dari Sakura. Wanita itu menenggelamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Sasuke.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke. Terima kasih banyak. Aku mencintaimu."

…

"Sayang, ayo bangun!" Sakura menggoyangkan pelan tubuh sang suami yang tengah terlelap. Jam masih menunjukkan pukul 2 pagi. Sasuke tak bergeming. Sakura pun mengecup pipinya singkat. Dan hal itu sukses membuat Sasuke membuka mata hitamnya.

"Jam berapa ini?" tanyanya dengan suara berat. Sakura tersenyum.

"Jam 2 pagi," jawab Sakura. Sasuke memberikan tatapan bertanya padanya. "Ayo kita shalat tahajud bersama-sama," lanjut Sakura yang sukses membuat Sasuke melebarkan matanya dan ia langsung bangkit dari tidurnya. Dirinya duduk menghadap Sakura. Terdiam beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya berucap, "Ayo!"

Mereka pun menjalankan shalat malam tersebut. Setelahnya Sasuke tak berhenti menatap istrinya. Senyumnya tak pernah luntur ketika menatap wajah ayu Sakura yang habis basah oleh air wudhu. Sakura menatapnya malu-malu. Rasanya ia malah seperti pengantin baru.

"Kenapa kau terus menatapku seperti itu, Sasuke?" tanyanya sambil menundukkan wajah. Dadanya berdebar kencang ketika Sasuke menyentuh tangannya.

"Aku senang melihatmu seperti ini, Sakura. Kau tau? Kau sangat cantik,"jawab Sasuke yang semakin membuat rona merah di wajah Sakura. Wanita itu mengangkat wajahnya perlahan dan menatap mata hitam sang suami yang begitu dicintainya.

"Itu karena Sasuke mencintaiku," balas Sakura yang seketika langsung melambungkan perasaan Sasuke. Pria itu tersenyum bahagia. Ia pun langsung memeluk Sakura mesra.

"Aku berharap, Allah akan kembali mempersatukan kita di surga."

…

 _Dan ketika hari itu datang._

 _Sudah siapkah kau ditanya: Untuk apa hidupmu selama ini?_

 _Sudah siapkah kau ditanya pelajaran dasar saat sekolah dasar dulu?_

 _Siapa Rabb-mu?_

 _Apa agamamu?_

 _Siapa nabimu?_

 _Mampukah kau menjawab semua itu?_

 _Ketika hidupmu selama ini hanya untuk dunia yang fana ini._

 _…_

Manusia hanya bisa berharap, hanya bisa berdoa, namun Allah yang menentukan. Allah lah yang mengatur segalanya. Pertemuan. Perpisahan. Semua terjadi atas kehendak-Nya. Manusia hanya harus mempersiapkan diri untuk segala hal yang akan terjadi.

Sakura merasakan pelukan sang suami di perutnya. Ia memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap wajah tenang suaminya tersebut. Bibirnya mengulas senyum. Tangannya tergerak untuk menyingkirkan helai rambut suaminya yang berantakan.

Ia sedikit memajukan wajahnya untuk mencium kening sang suami. Namun gerakannya terhenti ketika ia tak lagi merasakan napas hangat suaminya tersebut. Jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat. Ia menyingkirkan tangan suaminya yang ternyata sudah dingin.

"Sayang, bangunlah …." Sakura menggoyangkan pelan tubuh Sasuke yang ternyata sudah kaku. Airmatanya menetes perlahan.

"Sasuke, bangunlah. Aku mohon, hm?" bisik Sakura di telinga Sasuke. Namun pria itu tak menjawab apapun. Pria itu tak bergerak sedikitpun. Hingga akhirnya Sakura memeluk tubuh pria itu erat.

Ia menangis dalam diam.

Ia terisak perlahan ketika menyadari kekasih hatinya telah pergi. Padahal mereka baru saja hendak memulai. Padahal Sakura sudah berjanji untuk menjadi istri yang baik yang mematuhi suaminya. Padahal, baru beberapa jam lalu mereka shalat tahajud bersama. Padahal …

Sakura tak bisa menghentikan deras airmata yang keluar dari matanya. Ia menciumi kening Sasuke, matanya, pipinya, dan bibirnya yang pucat.

"Bagaimana aku bisa hidup tanpamu, Sasuke?" isak Sakura pelan sambil memandangi wajah suaminya yang tenang. Airmatanya tak berhenti menetes. Rasa kehilangan menyelimuti hatinya.

"Kau bahkan belum melihatku berubah, Sasuke. Aku belum menunjukkan apa-apa padamu. Aku belum menjadi istri yang baik untukmu," lanjut wanita itu sambil menangis. Namun semua tak ada yang berubah. Tangisannya tak mampu menghidupkan kembali Sasuke. Penyesalannya tak berarti apapun. Dan hal yang bisa dilakukannya adalah mendoakan Sasuke.

…

 _"Tiap-tiap yang berjiwa akan merasakan mati." (QS. Ali Imran:185)_

 _…_

 _Sudah siapkah engkau, wahai kawanku?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **the end - 1.418 words**


End file.
